


Of Firsts and Jealousy (and Everything in Between)

by itstotoro



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Childhood Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Kenma, Jealous Kozume Kenma, Jealousy, M/M, SCIENCE GEEK KUROO, YAKU IS A HISTORY NERD, Yaku and Lev are really gay for each other- it's a fact, also kuroken are already boyfriends, bokuto is whipped for akaashi, bokuto wants to become a physical therapist, iwaizumi is also vvv gay for oikawa but is subtle about it, iwaoi go to different unis, kenma and akaashi major in literature, lev is a hs third year, oikawa is vvv gay for iwaizumi, or at least he will be when i start writing about him, rina will either be extremely nice or a total grade a bitch lmao, she also majors in chem w/ kuroo, the only porn kenma and akaashi know of are shakespeare plays, we'll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstotoro/pseuds/itstotoro
Summary: For the first time, Kenma realizes that he is no longer Kuroo's sole childhood memory.





	Of Firsts and Jealousy (and Everything in Between)

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo.

The realization was like a punch in the face.

It all began one typical Friday afternoon.

"Tetsurou!" A female voice echoes throughout the corridors of Tokyo University, a blonde and a raven walking side by side as they made their way to the canteen. Kuroo startles at his given name being called out so nonchalantly. Kenma would be lying if he said the voice didn't make him flinch. The sophomore with his hands full of his dirty lab coat turns to check up on who called him, letting out a tumultuous noise when said girls flings herself at the boy, wrapping her slim, pale arms around him. The pudding head's eyes widen at the sight, instinctively stepping away when he took notice of the plethora of stares, though he keeps his own gaze on Kuroo.

"Rina...?" Kuroo speaks cautiously, oblivious to the absence of his boyfriend by his side. The girl nods enthusiastically, her long brown hair flowing behind her. "Damn! It's been so long!" He smiles widely, showing off his pearly whites to the beaming girl. Kenma can't help but narrow his eyes at the euphoric sounds that were escaping his lips, directed towards a girl that was so feverishly clinging to him. Who was this girl and what was she doing hugging his boyfriend? Or rather, why the hell was his boyfriend smiling so brightly towards this girl who jumped him out of nowhere?!

"I'm surprised I actually found you! I overheard people talking about a 'Kuroo' guy and who else has a ridiculous name like 'Kuroo'?" She teasing, giggling as she reached up to ruffle his hair in a playful way, causing a certain blonde to find a new dislike for this 'Rina' girl. When his boyfriend decides to bend down in order to give her more leverage of his unusual bedhead, Kenma decides to leave, though the image was still burned into the back of his head.

They looked good together.

~~~  
Kuroo doesn't return to their shared apartment until 9PM. It wasn't late at all, but it was late for Kenma. The only time his boyfriend would come home late unannounced was if he was completely enthralled with his work in the lab. The light stench of alcohol and perfume was enough for the blonde to come to the conclusion that Kuroo wasn't working. The thought alone was enough to make Kenma's stomach churn, a sense of doubt stinging at his heart.

"Sorry, babe. I was catching up with Rina." The raven walks up to what seems to be a nonchalant freshman on their shared couch, leaning over to press a kiss to his forehead in apology. Despite him mentioning the girl from earlier, all of Kenma's doubts just seemed to fly out the window with a single kiss pressed to his forehead. Even so, the pudding head swipes at the spot as if he were wiping away germs, grumbling underneath his breath about how gross Kuroo was and how he was in desperate need of a mint if he wanted to get anywhere near Kenma's lips that night. This brings out a charming laugh from the elder as he tucks a loose strand of Kenma's hair behind his ear, allowing his fingers to linger on the shell of the boy's ear before pulling away.

"Kuro..." The freshman mumbles softly, never drawing out the last syllable of his boyfriend's name, claiming it was 'too much work'. "Who is that girl?" He asks the other, glancing up from the show playing mindlessly on the television. Kuroo looks back at the smaller boy as he slips off his heavy jacket, hanging it up on the rack by their genkan.

"Rina? Oh. I guess I never did explain to you." The former captain smiles as he pops a spare mint into his mouth to keep the younger from complaining as he plops himself down onto the couch, lifting his boyfriend and pulling him into his lap, cradling the smaller ever so gently. He took the time to bask in the subtle scent of artificial watermelon shampoo that was radiating off of the boy's freshly washed hair. Kenma closes his eyes as he finds himself relaxing in the warm embrace of Kuroo's arms, though what he says next definitely caused him to tense up. "She was one of my closest friends back before I moved into our neighborhood." The raven explains as he cards his fingers through the locks of his boyfriend's damp hair, either not noticing or deciding not to respond to the tense body in his lap.

"Oh." Kenma manages to respond, tilting his head upwards in order to pepper light kisses along his boyfriend's jawline due to an abrupt sense of emergency smacking his heart. He proceeds to snuggle up closer to the elder, who looked at his beloved with an amused, yet sweet look in his eyes, which the blonde decided to ignore.

"Ohoho?~ Is the notorious kitten known for calling his perfect boyfriend 'gross' and 'weird' now trying to scent mark him?~" The raven teases, leaning in to press a firm kiss to the top of the scowling boy's head. "Come now, babe. I was just teasing. I know you know that I'm perfect in every single way~" He continues his act, only to stretch out his arms longingly when the pudding head abruptly stood. "Babe, babe, babe, babe, babe!" He quickly stutters out, grabbing onto Kenma's arm, only to pull him back into his embrace, nuzzling his nose against the pouting boy's neck. "I love you~" Kuroo purrs out, licking a small stripe up the boy's neck, causing the latter to shiver.

"You're gross, Kuro. I just took a shower too." The blonde huffed softly, tilting his head downwards so his pudding coloured hair would serve as a veil in order to cover up his pink lit cheeks. It didn't take too much more of Kuroo's sweet talk and his rather tenacious hold before Kenma relaxed in his arms again, burying himself back into Kuroo's chest- this time without the raven's teasing. Even so, the boy's doubts came back to haunt him later that night- deep in his sleep where no one could protect him. Not even Kuroo.

Did he look good with Kuroo?

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to add more to this chapter but my brain literally died at the end rip- I forgot what else I had in mind for this
> 
> I'm planning to add in some side:  
> \- BokuAka  
> \- YakuLev  
> \- IwaOi
> 
> But don't quote me on this lmao


End file.
